Labels
by Hypnotunez
Summary: Orion thought that you had to look the part to be a Prime, someone told him Otherwise. So now with Optimus here, he realizes something, Optimus never mentally changed, he was always a Prime, not even the council could label that fact.


Orion grumbled as he stood at the controls for the decoding computer in his work study. It had been a slow day there as the current data pad he was decoding was being difficult, sparking slightly or locking him out of it's coding randomly. But then again, life was a glitch, right? The only 'interesting' event of the day was when Megatronus stormed into his study, grouching about the council and how he should be a Prime so that he can restore the balance of equality on Cybertron. But that want the exciting part. No, no no. It was the fact that Megatronus was early, the council must've slagged him of early…or kicked him out.

Sighing, he stopped typing in codes and commands and looked around the room. It was a pretty normal size, with gray stained walls and a light synthetic cyberlayer made of fibers from a cybersheep…why on earth did anything on Cybertron have to have 'cyber' in the name?(probably because the writer couldn't think of anything else…hey! At least I tried! You try naming a cybertronian sheep! See how you like it!) shaking his head, he went back to observing the room. Bang on in the middle was the door to the halls and on opposite to the door was his cluttered desk, it rested in front of a huge window which took up the entire front wall. The window showed the whole of Iacon in its beautiful gold and azure blue paradise, lights of cybertronians rushing to their jobs made the metal shine, giving it a glowing look. Outside of the walls of Iacon was pure Cybertron, it's two moons and nearest planet in their solar system lighting up the sky. The whole scene radiated drop dead beauty.

Except for one thing.

Iacon was nothing compared to who just walked in.

He heard the door open with a soft click.

Soft, delicate ped falls echoed on the floor as the door slid shut.

He resisted the urge to turn round.

Velvety, soft servos embraced his waist in a gentle pull of love and affection, their owners digits tracing his stomach plating softly in an affectionate touch that only a lover could do. He smiled softly as a smaller frame pressed to his back plating and pulled tighter in a hug, their hips swaying to one side over and over again. He couldn't resist following her movements. Their helm pressed onto his shoulder plating sideways, the soft brush of a sweet tender kiss on the top of his spinal cord. A soft hum escaped her cushioned lips as she sighed in content.

He tilted his head to the sighed lazily, trapped in her spell.

"Hmm?" He replied softly as the servos left and brushed up his back to his shoulders.

"Hmm." She replied as she started massaging the tight muscle underneath his armor.

A small intake was heard as she started her sentence.

"Megatronus been here, hasn't he?" She stated.

He rose a optic ridge to her.

"I can tell, your muscles are tight, it looks like decoding that data pad isn't helping either."

He sighed in frustration slightly, the thought of his difficult friend in his processor.

"He keeps complaining about the council and him being a Prime…" He groaned as another knot was attacked.

She was silent for a moment, still not stopping her rampage on his shoulders.

"He's not a Prime."

That took him by surprise.

"What?" He stuttered.

"He's not a Prime." She repeated calmly.

"Yes, I know he isn't because he wouldn't be complaining if he was." He replied in slight annoyance.

"Yes but he's not like a Prime. The word 'Prime', it's just a name, a label, the council sees you fit, they label you. But, really, anyone can be a Prime. You don't have to be told you are something to be it. Same with if you don't want to be it." She sighed out.

He had no reply for that, so she continued.

"To be a Prime, you don't have to be this hulking mass of muscles, or a giant as tall as Iacon. You don't have to be a genius or know how to make everything. You don't have to be this noble warrior that could stand through thick and thin. You certainly don't have to be a mech, femme, seeker, two wheeler, four or even all." She mumbled to him softly.

"You-" she stopped slightly, thinking over her words" you just need to be kind, honor bound, loyal, caring, supporting, you need to love everything for what it is and know what's right and wrong. You need to be you." She finished

"And how would you know, have you met a Prime?" He questioned.

"Yes." Was the solid reply.

"What was his name?"

"Now that would be telling."

Optimus sighed as he remembered the memory, that sacred memory of Elita. She had recently 'arrived' on earth, and quite spectacularly. In fact, it was explosively. She had crashed in the Amazon in one of the giant rivers. But that wasn't the case. She had taken one look at Arcee and tackled her to the floor, confused the others had frozen in shocked silence. Much to their surprise Arcee returned the favor, instantly. Let's just say, he and Arcee were now related, slightly.

And then she saw him. Not even caring what the matrix told him, he ran to her, picked her up and flung her around into a hug not even Miko could pull off. He yelled her name in pure joy as she hugged him back, she was back! Optimus had never felt so alive right then, his lover had come back and he couldn't care less of what people thought of him. He had waited several centuries, worrying if she was alive, begging, pleading Primus that she was.

He frowned as he thought one thing.

He looked to Elita as she walked besides him "you know, you never told me that primes name." He hinted to her.

She merely smiled and replied softly " well, when I met him, he had crystal blue optics that shone brighter than any star, strong firm hands that were ready to hold any sad person close, a smile that could warm the fear out of a younglings spark and the voice of a God that never asked for worship or praise, that never controlled his creations, merely guided and observed. And he didn't look like a Prime."

She stopped and looked to him.

"And you know what his name was?"

"What?"

She leaned upwards to his check plate, soft hands cradling his chin.

"Orion Pax."

And with that, she kissed him on his cheek plate and walked off.

Because really, Optimus never changed, he was always a Prime.

And no one told him that he was.

**AN: So I decided to make this because I kept thinking that the council were stupid buggers that controlled everything and labeled living beings as soon as they were created. That's wrong, never let someone tell you what you are, their always going to be wrong.**

**I also decided that Elita, Chromia and Arcee to be sisters, cause hey, Arcees had enough shit in her life and she needs some family love. Also, y not. I only added Chromia because big guns and weapons, that's why.**


End file.
